


Description of a Preacher

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of Josiah Sanchez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Preacher

I see him kneeling at the altar of his church. He’s such a big man that you would think he was mean, but he’s not he’s real gentle. Unless of course he’s drunk or someone is threatening one of his friends. His brownish gray hair is short. His Gray-blue eyes sometimes glint with humor, sometimes with grief. His dress looks like that of a drifter, his poncho is multi-colored and his clothes a mixed variety from different cultures. On his hip resides a simple colt six-gun. His long legs are encased in homespun brown pants. His boots are covered with mud and manure. Some say that he is a dangerous man. He’s a man that is best to leave alone when he’s riled but he’s not dangerous. A former priest with a violent past and a little trouble ‘turning the other cheek’. He’s the oldest of the seven feeling like the father of the younger three, and the mentor of the oldest three. He is in pain hurting for his sister who is mentally disabled because of what their missionary father did. He is worried that he will be unable to protect the rest of the seven when the time comes for him to do so. He is loyal and strong and I wouldn’t want any other man watching my back.


End file.
